The Ikebukuro Circus
by IAmRye
Summary: Izaya Orihara has been bored lately, and decided to hold a circus right in Ikebukuro! But what happens when some of the characters we know so well get dragged into the mess, awakening in the middle of the circus? Oh what has Izaya done this time?
1. Welcome to the Circus

**Author's note: Okay, so I was picture hunting around one day when I came across a photo of Izaya in ringleader-like clothing. So it gave me this idea! Seemed suiting enough that Izaya was kidnap our favorite characters and force them into a circus! So go along for the adventure and see what happens in this twisted turn of events, in the Ikebukuro circus!**

* * *

><p>The rising cheers and giggles registered slowly in the muddled mind of Shizuo Heiwajima. His grumbles echoed in his chest as a palm slowly rose to clasp onto the side of his face. His hand was quite clammy and slid right off it, his eyes slowly cracking open to feel bright lights bring him back into darkness. <em>Ugh.. It's.. Way too damn bright!<em> Shizuo cursed to himself a snarl ripping from between his parched lips. They were cracked and unattractive, but that was the smallest issue currently handed to Shizuo - the last thing to worry about on his plate. Finally dealing with the eager pain that nipped at his eye balls, he kept his eyes open. Forcing them to adjust to the brilliant light.

The cheering made his head pound, a new headache pushing its way to the front of his mind. His body was resting inside.. Some.. Metallic.. _Thing_. By a quick inspection, Shizuo then realized that it was a.. a cage? It was indeed a cage that was holding him hostage in the hands of some unknown being who continued to dance atop it. Growling, he grasped the bars and began to shake viciously. But due to him just awaking from a drug-induced sleep, he could not muster up enough strength to break the metal bars. He was stuck there to shiver against the cool surface that penetrated his clothing. Not much had changed about him - except his clothing appeared more formal than his usual bartender attire. And his red bow tie was now humongous, almost choking him by how tightly it was wrapped around his neck.

Driving fingers underneath the fabric, he forced the ribbon to loosen, and then untied it. The long satin ribbon falling to his knees.

Finally, Shizuo could focus on what was around him - what was occurring at this very moment. There were many people seated, and they were all around him. Not a single space was left empty - and just about every one of them was cheering eagerly. They were sitting in pedestals, in seats that had different levels. Almost like the seating in a ball field, but smaller. There was a horrid carpet beneath him that was an ugly brown. Analyzing the things nearest to his cage, he saw that others lay there, unconscious at the moment - in their own cages. Except for one who was grinning broadly, sitting up with his legs crossed in a cage smaller than Shizuo's - but, that was the only thing the blond could make out in the burning lights. And then the man who was dancing happily atop his cage and rattling the bars, hopped down. He was dressed in a candy-cane vest with a furry black coat hung over his arm. He held a walking stick that matched his vest and was decked out in black shoes and pants.

The shoes appeared to be leather of the sort, and the pants normal jeans. Beneath the vest was a normal white button up shirt. His top hat had many different trinkets and ribbons on it that spilled over the brim - but he stood too high on his heeled boots for him to see. And Shizuo couldn't recognize the body shape or jacket since his thought process was so darn slow at the moment. The drugs he was knocked out with weren't going to disappear anytime soon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming!" The man in the top hat spoke, wrapping and unwrapping the microphone cords around his index finger. "Welcome to Ikebukuro's first circus! Featuring some of our very own unique citizens that live right here, in Ikebukuro! With your ringleader being the very own, Izaya Orihara" The voice rang out, following a chuckle as he spoke his name - clear as day could ever be.

Shizuo's hands reached out and grabbed the bars, and he let out a scream; "IZZZAAAAAYYYA!" Everyone cheered happily, not seeing the despair Shizuo Heiwajima was placed in. He was held captive! By his very enemy! Izaya Orihara! He had placed him within a circus! Though it truly did make sense since both of them saw each other as total freaks. Growling and snarling, Shizuo banged and pulled on the bars. But all his strength had not come back at him yet - he was unable to break free. "I knew this was your doing! FLEA!" Shizuo yelled, his teeth gritting, his eyes being set ablaze a bright blue color.

"Ohh~ Shizzy-chan. You have a real pained and interesting expression there" Izaya said, when he spun around and knelt down in front of the cage. He laughed right in the male's face before rushing off to the center stage. Lifting his arms up to embrace the many cheers of his peers.

"Now, let's begin this show hm?"

What was Shizuo going to do?

And.. Who were the other people in the other cages?


	2. Sword Fighters

**Alright so as a note I would like to apologize for a mistake in the previous chapter. Shizuo's eyes AREN'T blue. My mistake. They are brown. So I'd like to say sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>The screams were overwhelming. His temples pounded angrily, a headache throbbing within his skull - each roar of cheering and laughter making his skull split right down the middle. "ARGH! DAMMIT YOU FLEA! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shizuo yelled on top of his lungs, feeling his flesh flush an angry red, beating in time with his headache. Izaya's loud and obnoxious chuckle registered in his mind, as he grabbed at the bars.<p>

But his hands quickly slipped down, his muscles going slack. What was up with him? It seemed absolutely impossible for Shizuo to grip the bar well enough to tear it into shreds! The blond knew he was fully capable of doing so, especially through the pain shooting throughout his skull. . but Izaya was dancing atop this damned cage, and by goodness he'd be let free whether that flea liked it or not! He'd rip that stupid smirk off his face and show him a truly entertaining time. He'd finally place that Orihara boy into the dumpster! Send him to his grave!

Let him just rot in Hell.

Excited with the thought, he lunged for wards and smashed his shoulder against the bars. He barely even made a dent, and it didn't seem to be near bending. In fact, his amount of strength compared to that of the cage was vast. He was a mere cotton ball blowing against the hard steel, that was cold to touch. Banging his head a few times against the steel, he let out a roar of fury. "IZAAAAYYYYA!" He screeched, and Izaya hopped off his cage, rushing around to the person who was trapped nearest to him. The silhouette was very small and slender, with a bump sticking out. Tilting his head in curiosity, he saw Izaya slowly reach into his jean pocket, to retrieve a large ring of keys. They clung against each other in the silence, as the crowd slowly halted their cheers.

Sticking the key eagerly in the lock, Izaya pulled open the cage, and then reached within. Extending an open hand, and nodding his head for whoever to take it. The silhouette took the hand hesitantly, and then slowly crawled from the captivating bars, finally released to be engulfed in the crowd's enthusiasm. Izaya grinned, and then spun the person out from their cage and dipped them before allowing them to stand strong on their feet. The small being placed their hands upon their chest - which Shizuo realized was the bump earlier - and quivered almost. Gaze flitting around this way and that way, probably trying to recover from the drug induced sleep. The true explanation for Shizuo's lack of strength.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the lovely Anri Sonohara to the stage!" Izaya called into his headset, and evoked another wave of applause that caused pain to ripple throughout him. Anri stood with a slightly frightened look on her face, trying so hard to make herself appear strong - though she was failing miserably. Her knees shook silently as the crowd took her in with smiles, ready to see whatever doom brought down upon her in this torture circus created by Izaya. Her short black hair was slightly disheveled, sticking up in places and straight in others. Her trembling fingers reaching up to adjust her glasses upon her small and cute nose. Big brown eyes surveying the area, jumbled mind slowly clearing for her to get a grip on the situation.

"Say hello to the crowd Anri" Izaya finally said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, shaking her. Though it was only a tiny shake, her body shook as if she were viciously assaulted, and it took her a few moments to catch her breath - to steady the dizziness that had overcome her.

"U-uhm.. h..hello" She whispered into the microphone that Izaya had magically plucked out of thin air. His sly grin seemed to take advantage of Anri's innocence, as he spun her onto a pedestal.

"Then how about we prepare a.. sword fight?" Izaya asked the crowd, and then spread his arms wide as if to hug someone. They screeched and some got off their seats, clapping. Nodding he chuckled, his laughter rising above the crowd and bouncing out of the speakers, causing Shizuo to wince and smack at the bars once more. Little attempts to try and break free- still all futile no matter. A very gruff looking male came onto the circus stage, a spotlight shined into his eyes - which he squinted through unhappily. Slowly, the energizing attitude of the crowd died down, and the samurai-dressed male drew a long and slender sword. It glinted in the spotlight, looking so incredibly sharp. It made Shizuo a bit better by thinking he was safe within the bounds of this steel cage - yet he wanted so badly to get out and bash that flea!

Anri gasped softly, and flinched away from the man who drew closer to her, sword in front of him ready to stab the small girl. _What the heck is that flea thinking? Making a helpless teenager fight against that guy. . that fucking flea!_ Shizuo thought to himself, growling angrily. It seemed Izaya had crossed a line by making poor Anri fight. The small female then drew a breath and her hand began to search within the cuff of her school uniform, before she closed her eyes tightly. Without another word, she drew a very daunting sword from within her sleeve stretching arms out and holding - only a few drops of blood merging from beneath the uniform. Perplexed, Shizuo watched with furrowed brows as Anri stood her ground, and the two swords clashed against one another. She jumped back and flew into the air, seeming to disappear into thin air, emerging once more behind the samurai. Sword clashed and clashed, the sound of them echoing throughout the circus tent. The crowd cheering softly at moments, and gasping at others when the swords swooped a little two closely to either of their faces. Finally, with one lunge Anri sliced open the samurai cheek, blood spilling from his skin and down his chin. He winced, but did not stop. Countering her attack with his own, he sliced open Anri's uniform at the side, exposing her pale skin, which looked very soft. And, soon.. Shizuo thought in horror, may be stained with her blood.

Growling under her breath, Anri's eyes widened, glowing a very rich color of red before she sliced forward and cut the samurai right across the chest. His sword clanged to the ground, as he clutched his wound gasping loudly. The crowd automatically got up and praised Anri with cheers as she shook her head - the drugs still too much for her to handle. But even then she had won! She had beaten this random male, with her own strength, and had entertained those around her! Collapsing to her knees, men dressed in white quickly rushed out to hide the blood and take the samurai away to be treated - a few leaning new Anri to make sure she was okay, which she curtly replied to with a nod.

"What an energizing battle!" Izaya said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But what will we witness next?" Izaya yelled happily, grinning widely as he took Anri's hand and yanked her to her feet.

**Yes.. what next?**


End file.
